Digimon Frontier 02
by Akiyo-chan
Summary: It has been two years in the real world since the Legendary Warriors saved the Digital world from Lucemon. From then, the Digital World stayed in peace for a long time. But suddenly, a new darkness rose and brought the Digital World into Chaos…


_**Okay everyone! this is my first Fanfic I've done, so hope you like it! I have been planning this for a long time, and now I finally wrote it ^^ I guess there are only 2 OCs in there and hoping that they won't always get the major spotlight ^^ The Frontier gang gets an experience of having a partner Digimon, but I MIGHT take some ideas from Xros wars a bit ^^;; **_

_**I do NOT own Digimon!**_

* * *

A boy walked to his home after having a soccer match from school. He wore a red vest over his yellow T-shirt and beige pants. He wore a pair of orange and red tennis shoes and had a pair of square goggles over his grayish green hat. He was Takuya Kanbara, the Leader of the DigiDestined who saved the Digital World from Lucemon and also the Warrior of Flame.

"Ahhh, it's finally school vacation, and now what? I don't think we'll be going somewhere!" He talked to himself, and then looked up to the sky. Then suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was a text message that said: _"Come to the Shibuya station till 5 P.M." _The first thing that came to his mind was 'the Digital World!'. When he saw his phone for the time, it said 4:30.

"Aw man! I'll be late AGAIN! Why does this always happen to me?" He said as he ran to the direction of the station as fast as he could. 'I can make it if I go there as fast as I can.' He thought riding the train that just came. 'Ah, I remember that I met him here for the first time. Haha… too bad he didn't come here…' Then when the train came to his destination, he ran out to the elevator and clicked to the most bottom floor. Then, he breathed deeply, can continuously.

"Wow… I think I made it just in time… I hope." He told himself as the elevator almost reached the last floor. Unlike the last time, there wasn't a Trailmon, but another train that he never saw before.

'I guess I'll have to go in' He thought, then sent inside the train. Then the thing he saw surprised him a lot. There was a boy with grey jacket on top of a navy blue T-shirt. He wore black jeans and wore a blue bandana on his head. He also had black and blue sneakers. And another boy identical to him sat beside him. He had shorter hair, and wore a grayish purple short sleeve jacket on top of a black long sleeve shirt. He wore beige jeans. He also wore a pair of grey sneakers.

"Koji! Koichi! I didn't think you'll be here!" Takuya exclaimed happily as he went over to his old allies and friends.

"Oh, Takuya! You're here too?" Koji asked the goggle head.

"Yeah… did you also receive the text message?" He asked.

"Yeah. Koji and I met up inside the train, and thought that we were going to the-"

"Digital world, right?" Takuya interrupted before Koichi could finish his sentence.

"Yeah… and talking about that, others are here too!" Koji continued.

"Really? Hey, then why don't we go with them?" Takuya asked.

"J.P and this kid were having an argument so I didn't even want to be part of it." Koji replied.

"Why would they have an argument? I'll go if I can solve something." The goggle head said then went to the next room of the train. When he came there, it was deadly silent. A large boy with yellow T-shirt under his blue jacket and a baggy blue pants sat there. He wore a pair of blue and yellow tennis shoes. He was J.P, who sat there pretty much annoyed.

"Hey J.P, what's going on?" Takuya asked him curiously.

"Well, J.P and this kid named Shinji had a fight. And it wasn't his fault, that kid was the one who started it." A girl who wore a lavender dress with a white bow that tied the middle of it told the goggle boy. She also wore cream pink shoes, cat like hat, and a pair of white and lavender sneakers.

"Z-Zoe! Uh… wait so um… J.P and a kid had a fight?" Takuya asked the girl trying to hide his blush. Zoe sighed. "Yeah… I had to stop them both before they actually started using fists."

"So that's what happened?" Koji interrupted after haring Zoe talk.

"At least they didn't get hurt." Koichi spoke.

"Who is this Shinji?" Takuya asked her.

"It's that kid right there!" A young boy with white T-shirt and green baggy pants pointed at a kid far away from them.

"Oh, thanks Tommy!" Takuya replied before heading to the kid.

"I hope another argument won't start up…" Koichi said.

"Yeah… that Shinji kid has a really bad temper…" Zoe agreed.

"Heeeey there… uh Shinji…" Takuya said to the boy. He had black hair that covered half of his face and wore a black T-shirt that had some red square prints on the right bottom edge of the shirt. He also wore light grey skinny jeans and black and white tennis shoes. His icy blue eyes glared at Takuya coldly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well, uh… why don't you come with us? I mean… We can get to know each other and all…"

"Humph. I don't need any of those socializing. And if you came here for that, why not get out of my sight?" Shinji replied in a cold, emotionless tone.

"Well, you didn't need to answer like that!" Takuya said angrily. Shinji smirked.

"Too bad that I actually did. Now go away before I really have to use violence." He replied. Takuya couldn't do anything, but go. He came back to them annoyed and angrily.

"So, how did it go?" Zoe asked.

"You're so right. He just got angry at me… oh well, I guess he'll get over it." The goggle head replied.

"Well, I hope he does, since if we're going to the Digital World, we shouldn't separate." Koji said.

"It's not 'if', you guys are actually going to the Digital World!" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who is are you?" Koji asked the voice in alert.

"I'm Locomon! And we're almost coming to our destination!" The voice replied.

"Locomon? Wait so are you a cousin of the Trailmons?" J.P asked confused.

"Well, not exactly, but we are both trains!"

"Oh yeah, where are we going anyways?" Tommy asked.

"To the Village of Beginnings! Get ready to go down, since we're here in less than a minute!"

"The Village of Beginnings? Why there?" Koichi asked.

"Bah, don't ask me too much question, and find out by yourself!" Locomon replied in an annoyed tone as it slowed down, "Now we're here! Get out of me now!" As the kids went down, they noticed that the Digital World has changed, a lot.

"This is the village of beginnings? It looks so different than before!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I wonder why we're here…" Tommy wondered.

"Did something happen to the Digital world again?" J.P guessed.

"Huh, where did Zoe go?" Koichi asked the group. While they looked around, Shinji passed by Takuya and on purposely pushed him.

"What was that for?" He asked the boy angrily.

"You got into my way. Try to not do that 'kay?" Shinji replied without looking back at the goggle head.

"Takuya, are you okay?" Zoe came to him and made him stand up.

"Yeah… I guess so…" He replied, and then he noticed that beside Zoe, there was another girl. She had a flat, shoulder length plum colored and lavender eyes. She wore a long gothic short that had black and purple stripes and under it she wore black tights. Oh her head, she has a dark grey colored hair band that had two ribbons on her right and she wore a necklace that had a shape of an 'X', and had a pair of boots that were light grey.

"Uh… who is she?" The boy asked.

"Oh, her name is Hiyori." Zoe replied, and then turned to the girl. "Hiyori, this is my friend Takuya." Instead of replying, the girl nodded and lowered her face.

"Uh what's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"I guess she's just shy, now why don't we go back to meet the others?" Zoe asked him.

"Uh sure…"

* * *

When the gang was all together, they all looked at Hiyori.

"I didn't see her inside Locomon… Who is she?" J.P Whispered to Takuya.

"Her name is Hiyori, and I guess she's a DigiDestined too!" Zoe introduced. Hoyori did not smile, but wrote something on her small notepad. It said: "I'm glad to meet you all… Hope I'm not a bother…"

"Umm, can't you speak?" Tommy asked her, but then Hiyori turned her head and looked down.

"I think we shouldn't ask her that…" Takuya said to him.

"Well, now shouldn't we go inside the village?" Koji interrupted the conversation.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Takuya replied, "Now We'll go inside so let move!" Everyone except Hiyori smiled as they followed the goggle head. As they walked inside, the Digi-egg trees had many eggs as usual, but when they went in farther into the village, they saw a house, and when they went inside, there were several Digivices on a table.

"So you're the rest of the DigiDestined…." A voice spoke.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Koji ordered. Then a flower fairy like Digimon appeared.

"I'm Lilymon! I'm so glad to see all of you!" She spoke.

"Lilymon?" Takuya asked.

"Yep. Well, now that you're here, take these Digivices!" Lily told them giving each of the kids their Digivices.

"Thanks, Lilymon!" Takuya relied. Lilymon smiled in reply and saw the kids go out. Takuya looked at his Digivice after going outside, and suddenly her head a voice, "Hey, I've waited inside her forever! Take me out now!"

"Huh, who was that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know!" The goggle head replied.

"It's here! The Digivice!" The voice shouted.

"Eh? The Digivice? Who are you?" Takuya asked, "How can I take you out?"

"Just press the larger button!" After Takuya pressed it, an orange-ish red Digimon came out.

"Finally! So Hey there! I'm Coronamon!" He spoke.

"If there a Digimon inside Takuya's Digivice… Why aren't they in ours?" J.P asked in an jealous tone.

"Well, someone released the rest, so you'll have to find them! Like hide-and-seek around the Digital World!" Coronamon explained.

"Are you kidding?" Zoe asked disappointed.

"Nope! I'm not kidding!" He replied then turned to Takuya, "Well, human, even though I'm your partner, you should expect that I will act on my own. Just warning you!"

"He talks a lot…" Koji whispered to Koichi.

"Well, I'm Takuya and nice to meet you Coronamon!" Takuya introduced himself happily.

"Heh, so you really don't mind?" Coronamon asked. Takuya just smiled and eventually made his partner smiled back. Then suddenly, some other Digimons came running, and they seemed to have seen something terrible. And behind, not so far away there was a smoke.

"Hey what's wrong?" Koji asked.

"Dark Tyrannomon, he's destroying the village!" A Palmon panicked.

"Are you serious?" Takuya asked, and then ran towards the smoke.

"Takuya! You can't go alone!" Koji exclaimed.

"I'll follow him!" Coronamon said and ran towards the smoke.

"Ahh… why does this have to happen so suddenly?" Zoe asked frustrated.

"I don't know… but something tells me that the Digital World's in danger…" Koichi replied.

"But, will Takuya be alright?" Hiyori wrote.

"I hope so…" Zoe replied, worried.

* * *

Takuya came in front of the area that was destroyed, and spotted a black dragon like Digimon.

'That must be Dark Tyrannomon! But… how can I face him?' He thought. Then he clenched his fist and shouted, "Hey! What do you think you're doing! Stop destroying this village!" When the black Digimon turned around, Takuya stepped back, slowly.

"**Fire Blast!" **The Digimon breathed out the flame towards Takuya, but luckily, it missed.

"Argh! That was a close one!" He said then looked at the Dark Tyrannomon angrily. But then it was about to use the move again.

"**Corona Flame!" **Suddenly a flame like energy hit the Digimon. When Takuya turned back, Coronamon came to him.

"You have to owe me for that one!" He said.

"Yeah… Thanks Coronamon!" Takuya told his partner.

"Now, shouldn't I teach this Digimon a lesson?" Coronamon asked. Takuya smiled and then nodded. Still, meanwhile, the Dark Tyrannomon breathed flame towards them. Before the flame hit Takuya and Coronamon, the goggle head's Digivice's panel shined, and fractocode came out of it and covered Coronamon.

"_**Coronamon digivolve too… Firamon!"**_

"H-he… Digivolved…" Takuya said astonished. As the lion like Digimon flew up, Takuya could only look. The battle has been rough, but then, Firamon flew up higher.

"**Flame Dive!" **As he came down, the fire covered his body and hit Dark Tyrannomon. Later, the fractocode formed around that Digimon. Then, Takuya pressed a button on his Digivice and the fractocode went inside his Digivice while the Digi-egg went back to the Village.

"Way to go Firamon!" Takuya exclaimed happily.

"Humph. I only showed part of my ability. I can do even better than that!" Firamon replied arrogantly. Takuya smiled.

"Let's go to the others. Come on my back!" Firamon told him. Takuya nodded.

"Hey! There comes Takuya!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Who is he riding on?" J.P asked.

"Hey guys! We totally kicked that Digimon's butt!" Takuya announced happily as Firamon came down.

"And who's that?" Koichi asked.

"Oh! This is Firamon! Coronamon has Digivolved!" The goggle head replied while coming off of the Digimon. After that, Firamon Devoled back to Coronamon.

"Well, I should thank Takuya for Digivolving me! Hehe…" Coronamon said.

"At least both of you are okay!" Zoe said to them happily.

"But… what will we do now?" Hiyori wrote. Then suddenly, a text message came to their Digivices.

"_Go to Breezy Village. There will be one of the released Digimons there." _

"Breeze Village? I guess that's our destination, then!" Takuya told the group.

"Then let's go ride a Trailmon! We can't just walk there!" Zoe suggested.

"Yeah! I agree with Zoe!" Junpei said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji walked while talking with something.

"So… this is the Digital World?" He asked.

"Yep! And I'm a Digimon! Do you get it now?" The voice asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" He replied, "Uh Hagurumon?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I here anyways?" The boy asked the Digimon.

"Well, you see, the Demon Lords has invaded the Digital world, and divided the territory into six… and somebody has called you and the others to come and save it!" Hagurumon explained from the Digivice.

"Why save it?" Shinji asked.

"What do you mean?" Hagurumon asked.

"You see… I enjoy fights and wars… who cares if there are deaths?" Shinji said with a smirk.

"Are you saying that you won't help?" The Digimon asked.

"Why not just make it worse and cause a war?" Shinji suggested.

"Man, you're such a genius! Never thought that you were a fun person!" Hagurumon said to him. Shinji smiled.

* * *

_To be continued in the next chapter.._.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed ^^**_

_**I will not post the next chapter unless I get at least one review (Improvement, or positive tings. Just nothing rude/offensive ^v^)**_

_**And so sorry if it's too long or short ^^;;**_


End file.
